Fortnitemares
Fortnitemares was originally a Save the World-only event, introduced in 2017. That event included special quests, skins, weapons, and survivors. In 2018, the event was expanded to include Battle Royale when Kevin the Cube made a portal above Loot Lake. In 2019, the landmark Eye Island has been replaced with Isle Of The Storm for Fortnitemares. This was to have an area for the Storm King LTM. Battle Royale For Season 6, players face off against Cube Monsters in addition to other players. There new weapons were introduced, like the Six Shooter and Fiend Hunter Crossbow. Taking out the Cube Fiends and Fragments allows players to pick up loot. *Large Cube Fragments are found near corrupted areas of the island. *Small Cube Fragments are created randomly throughout the match. Each time a Cube Fragment spawned enemies, it was accompanied by lightning and sound effects. Three or four monsters would be spawned at each cycle. *Cube Fiend will grant +3 shield *Elite Cube Fiend will grant +5 shield *Cube Brute will grant +10 shield *Elite Cube Brute will grant +15 shield *Mega Cube Brute will grant +20 shield A new Deadfire Outfit was also added. This reactive outfit features in-match progression, giving players a way to show off their skills. The outfit progresses through two styles based on the damage dealt to enemies (players and AI) and how long a player lasts in a match. Deadfire also comes with the Shackled Stone Back Bling and players can pick up the matching Dark Shard Harvesting Tool in the store; both of these are reactive cosmetics. Fortnitemares has its own set of free challenges. Complete each challenge set to unlock a new in-game cosmetic. The first set of challenges are: *Destroy Cube Monsters *Deal damage with Assault Rifles or Pistols to Cube Monsters *Visit a Corrupted Area in different matches *Dance at different Gargoyles Every few days will reveal a new set of challenges and rewards. If players complete the final set of challenges, they will be rewarded with the Dark Engine glider. For Chapter 2: Season 1, Fortnitemares returns with a vengeance! The Storm King has awakened. Squad up and face him in the new LTM. Eye Land has been corrupted transforming the landmark into the Isle Of The Storm. Outfits 2017 * Skull Trooper * Ghoul Trooper 2018 * Hay Man * Straw Ops * Skull Ranger * Plague * Scourge * Hollowhead * Jack Gourdon * Deadfire * Brainiac * Bunnymoon * Patch Patroller * rosa * Dante * Spooky Team Leader 2019 * Teef * Haze * Jawbreaker * Delirium * Peely Bone * Big Mouth * Hemlock * Wrath * Willow * Catrina * Blacklight * Dead Ball set Save the World Hexsylvania has returned, and players can explore the world as Fortnitemares descends upon the landscape. Play through multiple sets of story quests and earn new rewards. Some of the content for Save the World during Fortnitemares: *Brainiac Jonesy and Skull Ranger Ramirez (Free to Founders) *New and returning Fortnitemares Heroes. **Marine Corpse Ramirez **Skull Trooper Jonesy **Hazard the 13th **Catstructor Penny **Shuriken Master Llamurai **Sarah Hotep **Ranger Beetlejess *Rat Rod Weapon Set *Grave Digger *Candy Corn LMG *Pumpkin Launcher Special Llamas will be in the store over the course of the event, and players can use the event-specific Fortnitemares currency, Candy, to purchase them. Candy is earned by completing the questlines released in two parts and they can then be spent towards building out the set. The Llama also contains Fortnitemares Survivors. Collect the full set of survivors to unlock the Legendary Pumpkin Launcher schematic. Gallery Fortnitemares (Battle Royale) - Announce Trailer Fortnite - Fortnitemares 2018 Announcement Trailer de:Fortnite: Albträume fr:Fortnite : Cauchemars Category:Events Category:Fortnitemares